I'll Love You Forever
by HerBlackHeart
Summary: I love her. I want her. I need her. But I couldn't have her. A story about love and all the obstacles you battle so you can be with that special one. xNILEYx
1. Everything Comes Back to Her

**I'll Love You Forever**

It was the night of the 2008 Teen Choice Award. I was with my brothers and we had been nominated for quite some awards. I came with my girlfriend, Selena Russo, and her best friend, Demi Monroe. The only problem with this whole night it was being hosted by _her_.

Last year, I came with _her_, and we had been in a perfect, movie type relationship. I loved her and she was in love me as well. I never suspected a year ago that I wouldn't be with _her_ tonight. I guess I have myself to blame since I was the one who broke_ her _heart.

I sighed as I turned my attention back to finding my girlfriend's, her best friend's, my brothers', and my seats.

"What's the matter, Nicky?" Selena purred as she held my hand.

"Um, nothing," I quickly replied, looking back at the map the guard at the door gave us to help us find our seats.

"Ugh! Please tell me you're not worried about _her_ hosting the show." Selena's icy words slid out of her glossed mouth.

"No! Of course he isn't!" My brother, Joe, said as he jumped in our conversation. "Wait, hold on. When you think about it, I would be thinking about _her_ if I was just in love with her only a year ago."

I saw Selena rolled her eyes as she pushed past Joe and I to meet Demi and my older brother Kevin, who were in front of us, looking for our seats.

"Dude! What do you think you're doing?" I snapped at Joe when Selena was far enough not to hear us.

"Nick, let's be honest with each other. You're not over _her_ and you know it." Joe calmly told me. I was going to yell back at him, but I knew it was pointless since I was still in love with _her_. Yeah, I was with Selena, but that didn't mean I _love_ her.

We finally found our seats and got ready for the show. I was kind of nervous, not because I was scared my brothers and I wouldn't leave with anything, (trust me, we are bound to leave with something) I was nervous because I would see _her_ again.

"Hey, Nick, we have to go backstage." Kevin told me as he interrupted my thoughts. As I began to stand up, Selena, out of nowhere, stood up as well and began to make out with me. Once she was done attacking my face, she began to smirk, but she wasn't smirking at me, but at someone behind me. I turned around to see a beautiful brunette standing in the distance. Her blue orbs were depressed. She had a look on her face that said she wasn't sure to smile, or start bawling right where she was standing. _Her_ face was torn, probably just like her heart, and it was all because of me. I turned back around to see Selena still smirking at _her_. I sighed as I pushed by and Selena and met up with my brothers.

"Man, that was just cold and you know it." Joe told me as we began to walk toward backstage.

"Yeah, I know." I said softly. I sighed to myself. Why did things always had to come back to her?

**Hey party people! Ok, so this isn't a one-shot, it's actually a story about what happen between Nick and **_**Her.**_** So, ENJOY! :D Also, sowwie that it's short :/ it will get longer.**


	2. World Of Chances

_You've got a face for a smile you know  
A shame you waste it when you're breaking me slowly  
But I've got a world of chances for you  
_

11/23/08:

Everything and I mean everything came back to _her_. Some of you already know who this mysterious _she_ is, and some of you do not. Let me introduce you to _her_. She was my ex-girlfriend. She was the one I couldn't think non-stop about. She was the girl I was madly in love with. _Her _name was Miley Stewart and today was her sixteenth birthday. If I was still going out with her, maybe I would have gone to her house and we would go get some ice cream, a tradition she started when I turned fourteen. Too bad, we only got to do those traditions twice together. I sighed as I watched Demi Monroe get ready for the AMAs (American Music Awards). She was going to represent the Gray Brothers before we came on stage.

_I've got a world of chances for you  
I've got a world of chances, chances that you're burning through_

"Okay Nick, which dress will look better on me: the red one, the black one, or the white one?" Demi asked as I kept looking at my phone, hoping that the digital numbers on my screen would turn three already, since that's when my brothers and I would start rehearsal for the AMAs.

"She wore a red dress last year…" I mumbled under my breath, not realizing what I just said until it left my mouth. Shit; hopefully Demi didn't hear me.

_I've got a paper and pen  
I go to write you goodbye and that's when I know_

"_What_ did you just say?" Demi asked. Damn, maybe she did hear what I said.

I shook my head and didn't even bother looking up, knowing I was probably going to be hammered with the glare of death by Demi. "Nothing, I didn't say anything." I lied.

_I've got a world of chances for you_

"Nick," the brunette started. "You can tell me anything. I know you desire Miley_,_ okay? I see you watch her when she is in the same place we are. I see how you defend her when other people say mean things about her. You don't have to lie to me." Demi told me as she sat next to me on the couch I was sitting down on.I scoffed. "You say this now, but trust me, when Selena asks what happens later, you'll probably be the first one to tell her that I was talking about the ex that she absolutely hates."

_I've got a world of chances for you_

Demi sighed. "Okay, don't believe me. I just want you to look me in the eyes and tell me you do not love Miley anymore."

"I don't love Miley anymore." I repeated as I looked Demi in the eye, trying to keep straight face from crying. I mean didn't want to start bawling. Demi didn't look like she believed me, but she didn't have to. After a few minutes of her hard core stares, Demi got up and continued asking me about what dresses she should wear. Now, if only I can tell Demi that I didn't love Miley without crossing my fingers.

_Chances that you're burning through_

[After the AMAs; Backstage]

"Happy Birthday, dear Miley, happy birthday to you!" I heard Jordin Sparks, Taylor Swift, Julianne Hough, her parents, and more singing her a sweet sixteen.

"Aw, thanks guys!" Miley told everyone with happiness in her voice. I watched from a distance as she thanked everyone for their blessings and hugged others that were stopping to tell her happy birthday. I was holding a red rose behind my back. I wanted to give it to Miley, but something inside me was pulling me away; I was just too scared to actually face those blue orbs again.

_Oh, I'm going my own way. My faith has lost its strength again. _

Finally, Miley was by herself, (except for some crew members wrapping up the camera equipment) sitting on a chair as she examine her cake. I honestly didn't think anything or anyone could really distract her, but I tried anyway.

"Um, hello Miley." I said softly. She looked up, shocked to see who it was. She stood up.

_And, oh. It's been too hard to say; we're falling off the edge again._

"Nick, what are you doing here? I mean, what are you doing _here_ with _me?"_ She asked. I smiled. I guess that calmed her down a little because she tensed down a little bit.

"I wanted to wish you a happy birthday. Here, I got you a rose." I gave Miley my rose with a smile growing on my lips. She was in a state of shock, yet she was extremely happy.

"Thank you. Um, this is seriously unexpected." She smiled once again.

_We're at the end. We're at the end._

The two of us shared a long stare with each other. I couldn't believe it. I was actually looking at the love of my life without any animosity, just full of love.

_Maybe you'll call me someday. Hear the operator say the number's no good, and that she had…._

"So, um, it was nice seeing you again." Miley said as she hugged me goodbye. I nodded. It was the truth I was so jubilant to see Miley again, without anyone telling me to ignore her.

I nodded and gave Miley a sweet, chaste kiss on the cheek. She blushed and smiled at me. She began to walk away but then she turned around. "Bye, Nick. Nice seeing you again." Then she continued walking away.

I smiled to myself. Nothing could ruin this night…

_A world of chances for you. She had a world of chances for you. She had a world_ _of chances,_

…but then I saw Demi standing a couple feet away, watching me with her mouth ajar. She looked confused and her eyes were wide.

"Oh shit."

_Chances you were burning through. Chances you were burning through. Chances you were burning through, oh. You got a face for a smile you know._

**Sorry if it was suck-ish. Happy Halloween! My Halloween was okay, I had some fun and handed kids candy, but it was raining down here and the kids got soaked. :/**


	3. Avoiding

***I don't own anything except for the plot.***

…_but then I saw Demi standing a couple feet away, watching me with her mouth ajar. She looked confused and her eyes were wide. _

"_Oh shit._

11/30/08

I hadn't talked to Demi since the night of the AMAs. I thought maybe if I gave her enough time to think about it, she would forget the whole 'Miley Birthday' thing, but she still didn't say a word. Unfortunately she had to ride in the same car as us to go home and she didn't look to please. Something told me that Selena would be calling me soon.

*I'll Love You Forever*

I was in my room messing around with my guitar. I was kind of stressed about the fact that Demi still wasn't talking to me, and the fact that the phone call I was expecting from Selena still hadn't come. _Gosh, they still must be very heated about me and Miley._ I began to think. _Ugh, why are girls so confusing?_

I heard the doorbell ring. My mind began to focus on the door. Who could it be? We weren't expecting anyone to come. I sighed realizing after the second time the bell rang that no one was going to open the door. I was kinda shocked to see Demi in front of our door…..with black hair?

"Hey Dems. Um, what's up with the hair?" I asked while giving space for her to come in. She made herself comfortable and plopped herself on our family couch.

"I wanted a change. I thought black was a little more mature then my 'Camp Rock' brown hair Disney told me to get." Demi explained while grabbing a case of gummi bears that was in a carton on the coffee table in front of the couch. "Anyway, I didn't come here to talk about my hair. I came here to ask you why you were avoiding me."

This was kind of a shocker to hear. I let out a soft laugh while sitting next to Demi and grabbed a few bears out the cartons.

"What's so funny? I'm serious. I mean ever since the awards night, it was like you have been dodging me. I just want to know what's up." Demi popped a few more gummi bears into her mouth.

I knew if I answered Demi's question, she would tell me she wouldn't tell Selena, but I knew that was a lie. C'mon, they're best friend! So, I did the next best thing I knew how to do, avoid questions.

"Did you ever get the chance to watch Beyoncè's performance? It was amazing. Can you believe anyone can dance like that?"

Demi gave me one of her death glares. "Nick, I tell you this because I don't want to rip out your hair. Tell me what's up, NOW."

Okay, maybe Demi could get the truth out of me. "Okay, Demi I know you saw me with Miley, okay? You can stop with the 'pretending', kay?" Demi gave me a smirk.

"Okay Nick. I'll admit it, I saw you with Miley." Demi continued to smile. I was confused. Why was she happy about this? Shouldn't she be ripping my head off for looking, letting alone talking to Miley?

"Wait your not mad?" I looked at Demi with a confusing glance. She continued to smile and shook her head.

"Why would I be mad? You were sweet enough to give Miley a present for her birthday when you could've ignored the fact that she was even alive. I'm really proud of you." Once Demi was finish with her little speech, she came up to me and gave me hug. I really was starting to think that someone spiked her water before she came up to my house.

"Plus, to know that you two can be friends again without any conflict is amazing." Demi finally finish. I didn't want to consider the fact that Miley and I could only be friends, but I guess that was all we were ever going to be.

12/1/08

I was awaked by the sound of my mother talking to someone. I tried very hard to hear whoever she was talking to, (I had a slight hope that it would be Miley) but I couldn't hear the other person's voice. It finally hit me what tone my mother was using while talking to this mysterious person; it was her 'I'm not happy you're dating my son, but I'll pretend I am' voice. Selena must be here.

Sometimes I wonder if dating Selena was a good choice. My brothers and I always tell interviewers all the time that we want a girl that will treat our mother right, and Miley was exactly that. Miley would always help my mom make cookies for Frankie. Sometimes when Miley came over to my house, she would even help my mother in the kitchen and cook dinner. My mother loved Miley so much, like she was her daughter that she never had. I can guess why my mom was so disappointed in me when I made the decision to break up with Miley and started to date Selena.

I remember one time when Selena came over to our house for dinner and how much a disaster it ended up being.

*FLASHBACK*

_"Mom, Selena will be here in twenty minutes, she just called!" I yelled to my mother, Denise, who was starting to cook in the kitchen. Tonight would be the first night that my recent girlfriend, Selena Russo, would come to eat with my family. I wore her favorite outfit which was a vest and bow-tie combo, some skinny jeans, and some dress shoes. I figured that it would make Selena extremely happy to see me in this. I gave myself one good look in the mirror while making sure my new short hair style was perfect. Once, making sure that I was completely perfect, I went downstairs to help my mom a little bit. As soon as I got to the step, the doorbell rang. "Selena is here!" I yelled at everyone inside the house. I fixed my bow-tie once again and opened the door to let Selena in. _

_ "Nicky!" Selena yelled while dumping her whole body on me. _

_ I awkwardly wrapped my hands around her petite waist. "Hey, Sel," I said smoothly. Selena let go of me and invited herself in the house. _

_ "Hmm. What is that amazing smell?" Selena complemented, while walking towards the kitchen and giving me a wink. I knew what she was doing. Selena was going to act her way through this whole dinner and I could only pray it would end well._

_ My mom came out of the kitchen and went to greet Selena. "Oh, you must be Selena. Nick has told us such a great deal about you." My mom gushed. I began to turn into a tomato and come to my mother's side._

_ "C'mon mom, let's not tell Selena our business." I said while putting my arm around my mom's arm and trying to push her towards the kitchen._

_ "Oh Denise, you shouldn't embarrassed Nick like that, he turns awfully red." Selena commented. Right at that moment, my mother's face fell. My mom hated when girls Joe, Kevin, and I dated called her by her first name without her say so. She also hated when those girls told her about her sons like we she hadn't raised us herself._

_ "Oh really?" My mother replied as she put on a fake smile. "It's nice to know." I looked down as I begin to walk to the kitchen with my mom. Suddenly, Selena came from behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist and accidentally pushed my mother while in this process. Tonight wasn't going to end well._

_So far, the night didn't get any worse. I began to tense down a bit, and it started to look like my mom was actually starting to like Selena. I was kind of relieved._

_ "This dinner is amazing, Denise." Selena stated as my mom passed the salad bowl around the table._

_ "It's Mrs. Gray to you, young lady." My mother said playfully even though I knew she was serious. It was silent for a moment, so I decided to turn on the television, and it seemed like the channel that currently on was E! and E! News was playing. _

_ "This isn't the teen queen's first scandal of the year. Before her photo scandal of Miss Stewart in only a bikini, Miley was seen in a photo shoot for Vanity Pair; and it appears that she was shirtless with only a blanket covering her. This doesn't seem like the appropriate behavior for a fifteen year old on the Disney Channel to be doing." Ryan Seecrest reported. I almost choked on my steak my mom cooked._

_ Everyone was silent for a while, until my mom broke it. "Oh please! I wish they would just leave Miley alone. She's only a teenage girl whose is just hitting a few bumps in the road." My mother announced. I prayed silently for Selena not to say anything for knowing her hatred for Miley._

_ "Well," Selena stated. Man, tonight was just not going to be my night. "I honestly think Ryan is absolutely right. I mean, who takes pictures of them self with only a bikini on, then posted it on the internet; especially when she has all these young fans looking up to her?" I pleaded to God that he would shut Selena up. "Also, with the Vanity Pair pictures, her parents were right there. Who lets their child do stuff like that? Obviously not a good parent." Selena finished._

_ During the whole time Selena was talking, I was looking straight down at my food, not daring to look up. I could feel my mom's eyes on my head glaring at me. "Selena, I think you're way out of line. Miley's parents are amazing parents who love their children with all the love in the world." She stated. After that, my mother left the table and dinner ended earlier than normal. I told Selena that it would be best if she went home, and she agreed. _

_ After she left, my mom gave me a whole lecture about how horrible I was to not stop Selena from "crossing the line". I could tell my mother wasn't going to be fan of Selena._

*FLASHBACK ENDED*

I went downstairs to see Selena sitting down on the couch. "Hey Babe," I said while trying to hug Selena, but she refused it. I felt hurt but I ignored it. She turned her head towards me, her eyes were full with anger. I didn't know what she was possibly angry at.

"So, did Miley enjoy her birthday present?"

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in forever! I tried to make it extra long! Please review!**


	4. Break Ups & Break Downs

_I went downstairs to see Selena sitting down on the couch. "Hey Babe," I said while trying to hug Selena, but she refused it. I felt hurt but I ignored it. She turned her head towards me, her eyes were full with anger. I didn't know what she was possibly angry at._

_ "So, did Miley enjoy her birthday present?"_

12/1/08

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe Demi told Selena, even when she _promised_ that she wouldn't. I just knew Selena would be upset once someone told her, but I listened to Demi lies that comforted me. She knew that I still loved Miley, and she couldn't keep her mouth shut about it.

"Listen Selena, I was only being nice. All I gave her was a rose—"

"And a _kiss_?" Selena interrupted. She didn't understand, Demi must've told her that I started a full out make-out session with Miley. Selena had everything twisted, she honestly didn't know what happened.

"On the cheek, I gave her a kiss on the cheek." I corrected.

"Oh wow! Like giving her a kiss on the cheek really changes anything! You still kissed her, Nick! You cheated on me, with that….that….SKANK!"

I couldn't believe she just called Miley a skank. My 'Always Smiley Miley' wasn't some whore. It really did hurt me when she said it, and the cruel thing about it was that Selena didn't stop, she kept going.

"You kissed a whore, Nick. Miley probably attracted seven STDs; she is the slut of Hollywood!" Selena kept going as she circled around my living room.

I wanted to yell at her. I wanted to scream in her face, and make her stop calling my Miley that. Miley was none of those things, Miley was just a ray of sunshine that never got to shine because of all the clouds and negativity people threw in her face. It wasn't fair for her; she made mistakes and people reacted like she just admitted to killing the president. Shoot, murders that killed tons of people got less press than a fifteen year old girl who took a picture of herself in a bikini.

As I was thinking to myself, I realized that Selena was still going about Miley and calling her names. Anger rose inside of me that I never felt in my life; I felt like someone was ripping pieces of my heart and I just kept letting them continue.

"Erg!" I yelled as I punched the wall extremely hard, letting all my anger on it. Selena immediately stopped her rampage. She first looked at my hand and then my face. I could tell my face probably had the look of disgust and anger mixed together. For my hand, it was bleeding, but I couldn't feel anything, well maybe just the animosity I had toward Selena. I heard footsteps coming down the steps.

"Nicholas, what in the world is going on here?!" I heard my mother said from the bottom of the steps, as she faced Selena and I. I just ignored my mother and continued to glare at Selena.

"I think it's time you leave and never come back." I told the dark-haired girl in front of me. At first she didn't move, and I realized tears were forming in her eyes.

"C'mon, Nicky, I was just playing…." The girl who stood in front of me tried to play it off, but I wasn't buying it.

"Leave. Right. Now." I said slowly to her. I never wanted to see her face. I continued glaring at her, but Selena didn't move. Tears were rolling down her face, but I didn't care. I turned around and started to walk away, but then I felt a tug on my arm, knowing it was Selena.

"Nick, please don't leave. Can you please remember all the good times we shared? When I was your girl in the 'Burning Up' music video? Why are you remembering about Miley now? Just a couple of months ago, you couldn't even stand her name."

I laughed bitterly and cold. I ripped my arm out of her grasped. "Honestly, I don't know what I saw in you," I spat. My silent mother who stood a few feet away gasped at what I was saying. She hissed my name in disappointment as if she was saying, 'You don't talk to a girl like that!' but at the moment I didn't care.

"I can't believe that you're trying to get me back, but then here you are talking trash about the girl I love, and that's why I can't be with you. I don't love you, Selena and I never had."

I saw how Selena's face crumbled. I knew I hurt her really bad, but at least I could do is tell her the honest truth, no matter how ugly and mean it seemed. I ran upstairs leaving her and my mother alone.

"Darling, maybe it's best if you go home. I'm really sorry about how Nick has acted and that isn't like him at all. I really am sorry." I heard my mom say. I honestly didn't care if I acted out of line; I just wanted Selena to get out of my life forever.

I walked inside the game room where I found Frankie, Joe, and Kevin sitting on the couches or on the floor playing some idiotic video game. I saw them all eyeing my facial expression which still had disgust and anger mixed together, and my fist which had blood dripping down from it, to the white carpet floor.

"Frankie, why don't you go downstairs and help mom cook breakfast," Joe suggested. I guess he already knew that I was about to flip out.

Frankie started to complain. "I don't wanna! Why do I miss all th—"

"Frankie. Get out NOW!" I screamed in his face. I never saw my little brother look so scared in his life, not even when my parents yelled at him. Before I could apologize, Frankie ran out of the room and I swore he had tears in his eyes. I just decided to ignore everything.

"Ugh, why does everyone have to be so fucking sensitive to every little thing I say?" I hissed as I got a napkin to cover my bruise on my hand; I was beginning to feel the pain. "This would never happened if Demi just kept her promised and didn't tell Selena anything, but no."

I noticed Joe and Kevin giving each other nervous glances as if they both knew something that I didn't know. "Wait, what's up?" I asked looking at both of my brothers.

"Um, well, Demi didn't tell Selena about the whole Miley thing." Joe told me. I couldn't believe it. Demi was the only person who saw me give Miley her birthday present. Unless…

"So, Demi told someone else?" I asked. This was really upsetting. I could understand if it was some random paparazzi that saw Miley and I and told the whole wide world, but when it's one of your best friends, it hits home hard.

"Well, not exactly. Demi didn't tell anyone. I saw you with Miley and I was going to keep quiet, but I figured that Selena deserved to know the truth." Kevin announced.

I immediately dropped my napkin and glared at Kevin. Suddenly, I leaped over across the room, grabbed onto Kevin's shirt, and pulled him up off the chair he was sitting on and threw him to the wall.

"Nick, what the hell?" Joe screeched. My, mother, dad, and Frankie soon were all in the game room. I still had Kevin in my grasp. He didn't look scared or angry, but confused and lost.

"Nicholas! What in the world are you doing?!" My father yelled as he pried me off Kevin. I glared at everybody in the room.

"I can't stand this family anymore!" I screamed at everyone. I could tell at all the confused glances that they didn't understand why I was so upset. I ran out of the room, on my way downstairs.

"The only reason he is so upset because he is use to everything kept a secret, and now that he got caught by his girlfriend he wants to flip out on everyone." I heard Joe say. That really hurt me because I thought Joe was the one person who _actually_ understood me the best. I guess I was wrong.

As soon as I was downstairs, I grabbed my car keys and left the house. I was tired of my family being so fake all the time. They pretend that everything is perfect, and I don't want to be part of that. The reason why I knew Miley was perfect for me because we both made mistakes, big or small, but we remained ourselves no matter what. I realized as I was driving, I needed to see her now.

* * *

Once I was in front of Miley's house, I realized that it probably a bad idea, knowing how much Miley probably resents me for dumping her, then went out with someone that she thought was her friend. I noticed that there wasn't any cars in front of her house, so I got


	5. We Meet Again

_Soon, the door opened and Miley stood before me, her eyes were wide guessing that she was surprised to see me in front of her house. _

"_Hey Mi,"_

"Um, Nick, uh, hi." She stuttered. I held in a small laugh and look down to what she was wearing. She had on some shorts, a sweater with a tank top underneath, and some high socks she probably kept after the Best Of Both Worlds tour.

"So, what are you doing here?" Miley asked. I could tell she was really uncomfortable from the way she was just rubbing her arm. I couldn't help but smile at her reactions. I noticed she kept looking down.

"I just thought I should give you a small visit."

Okay, maybe what I said was a complete lie but it's not like Miley would ever find out. I mean it's not like I'm obsessed with her; it was simply me coming here after a very heated argument between my family and I and I needed to see the girl of my dreams to calm me down . I mean as soon as I saw Miley's face, it's like I forgot about the whole argument. What can I say? Miley brings the best out of me.

"Nick, what happened to your hand?!" Miley exclaimed; I saw the horror in her eyes. I smiled, knowing that Miley still cared about me.

She grabbed onto my arm and led me inside. She sat me down on a table and told me she was going to go get the first aid kit. I forgot all about my arm, I just kept a goofy smile on my face. I don't want to sound like an obsessed fan, but Miley Stewart just touched me. Soon, Miley was downstairs helping my bruise on my hand. Every now and then I would flinch, but I tried to suck it up and keep that goofy smile on my face.

"How in the world did you manage to hurt your arm this bad?" My (not for long) ex girlfriend asked, as she wrapped up my arm. "I mean with your diabetes and everything, this wound isn't going to heal real fast." Miley continued as I was astonished about how well she knew about my diabetes.

"I just got a little angry so I hit the wall," I shrugged off. Miley gave me a weird look as if I were a bum who was trying to get inside her pants.

"Let me get this right," Miley started. "You got angry so you decided to the wall? I mean Nick, I don't know how much you changed, but it doesn't seem like yourself to hit walls and huff and puff all around. Di something happened?"

"Well, if you consider me and Selena breaking up and then my family bombarding me, then yeah, something happened." I looked down at my fist which was in Miley's lap. I heard her gasp. I smirked. "Really, it's not that serious, I mean my family will forgive me, and Selena will get over it—"

"No, Nick, you have to hide!" Miley yelled as she stood up and pulled me up with her.

"Wait, what's the matter?" I asked. Why did Miley get all scared all of a sudden?

"He's here! If he finds out that you were here with me, he'll lose it!" Miley whisper hissed as she pushed me into a closet full of jackets. "Please, stay quiet."

I was confused. I didn't know what was going on. Why did she get all jumpy like that? My thoughts were interrupted as I heard the front door slam, and some scuffing from someone's shoes on the hardware floor.

"MILEY!" a hard, rough voice yelled. It was unfamiliar. It wasn't her father, or her brother, but it was some man.

"Uh, yes Liam?" I heard Miley softly say as if she was terrified to speak.

"Where the fuck are you?" The man, I'm supposing Liam, yelled. Never in my life have I heard a man talk to woman like that, especially not to a woman as beautiful and unique as Miley.

"I'm in the loft," Miley's squeaky voice rolled off her tongue once again.

I heard more footsteps that came closer to the loft where Miley was sitting and where I was hiding. I decided I needed to see how this Liam fellow looked like. I quietly opened the door to a slight crease from it to the wall. I prayed silently that no one heard it, and fortunately, God was on my side today.

I saw Liam pick up Miley from her seat and threw his lips to hers. I saw her struggle to get him off of her, but he was too strong. He started to attack her lips while she continued to try to push him off.

"Liam, please. Get off of me." Miley begged. I wanted to rip out of the closest and rip this guy into pieces, but as to Miley wishes, I stayed inside of the closet.

Liam head perk up from under Miley's chin. "What is the matter with you? I come to visit you from a rough day of filming and this is how you repay me? Gosh, you're such a bitch." After Liam's rampage, he threw Miley off of him and into the coffee table, which broke by her weight. I held in a scream.

"Go clean yourself, you dirty whore." Liam spat as he left Miley crippled by the broken coffee table. I heard the front door slammed and I ran out to go and help Miley.

"Miley! Miles! Oh my gosh!" I was panicking. She wasn't responding. I saw blood all over the floor. I wasn't sure if she was even alive. Tears began to prick my eyes and they fell down my face. I picked up the phone behind me and started to dial 911.

"Ni-Nick, don't. Please don't call the police." I abruptly turned around to see Miley staring up at me, her eyes shiny like she was crying. I bended down next to her and without thinking, I immediately started to stroke her hair. "I'm so cold."

"Miles, sweetie, I have to take you to the hospital as fast as possible, or you might die."

"Nick, do you honestly think I'm scared to die? I mean, at least I'll get away from Liam." Miley coughed, and blood came out as well. I wasn't just going to sit here and watch the love of my life just wither in front of me, despise what she Miley could utter another word, I grabbed her off the floor and carried her to the front door. Like I said, I wasn't about to watch the girl I loved die in front of me.

"Nick, where do you think you're going?" I knew Miley meant to say that in a more scolding voice, but she was just getting weaker each minute, o it barely sounded like a threat.

"I refuse to let you die."

"Nick, please. Do this for me."

I stopped in my track once Miley said that. I would do anything for her, and she knew it. But, she didn't know what she was saying. The girl that was talking to me was a terrified teenager who wanted to find any way out of her abusive boyfriend, if it even meant letting herself die. I stopped to think about what I was going to do next. I didn't want Miley to get hurt, but at the same time could I live with the fact that I let her die?

I kept on walking; ignoring the painless blows to my chest Miley was creating to stop me. I looked through the window to see if there were any paparazzi outside and when I saw the close was clear I opened the door and carried Miley to my car and laid her in my backseat. I was scared to death that if I wasted anymore time, Miley would lose too much blood and would…..

As soon as I was in the front seat of the car, I sped out of the drive way and passed the speed limit the whole ride to the hospital. I was kind of shocked to find that not one police car tried to stop me, but I was glad as well. The only way I knew Miley was even alive because she kept moaning my name and telling me to drop her somewhere and leave her alone, but I just ignored her. In less than fifteen minutes, we were at the hospital. Before I could even check to see if paparazzi were outside, I jumped out of the car and took Miley out as well. Once she was in my arms I realized that her eyes were close. I became scared, and my breathing became hitched. I can't lose, but I already lost her. I sighed as tears began to fall down my face slowly.

Then, I saw her chest move up and down slowly. A small smile started to grow on my face and I ran inside the hospital, glad that God was giving me another chance.

"Doctor! Someone, please help!" I yelled as soon as I sit foot inside the hospital. Nurses began to surround me as they stared to ask questions about what happened to Miley. I didn't know what to say. I knew Miley would be really pissed once she woke up if I told the authorities that her boyfriend tossed her across her loft and then landed on a glass coffee table.

"We were goofing around on the top of some stairs and then she fell down them. I tried to grab her before she could fall, but I ended up missing and hitting one of the steps." I lied as I show one of the nurses my wrapped up hand.

"Oh my gosh, the poor baby! How many flights of stairs did she go down?" One nurse asked while another took Miley and carried her to a room. I paid more attention to where they were bringing Miles than what the nurse was asking me.

"Um, about two. I stopped her before she could go down any more."

"Oh lord! Well, how is your hand sweetie?" The nurse asked me.

"Um, yeah, it's fine. Where are they taking her?" I asked more concern about Miley, then my personal health.

"Well, I guess they're going to try to make her bleeding stop; she might have to go into surgery. Good thing you came in just in time. If you didn't, she might've died."

I cringed at what the nurse said. She took me to see a doctor about my hand. I really didn't care about my situation; I mean I was going to survive, the thing that scared me the most if Miley was going to be okay.

After the doctor checked my hand, I asked if I could see Miley. He told me that she had just wake up. That was all he had to say to trigger me to go visit her.

When I walked in Miley's room, I saw that they bandaged the areas where she was bleeding the most. She was hooked up to an IV, and besides the fact that she was in a hospital, she still looked like the prettiest girl I meant. Once she saw me, she turned her body away from my direction. It broke my heart a little bit, but I knew the reason why she was mad.

"Shouldn't you be going home by now?" She asked. I could just tell that she was ticked off.

"Are you fine? I asked the doctor if it was okay if I could see you." I said while ignoring her question.

"No, I am not fine. Thanks to you, probably the news of me being in the hospital is all over the place, and my boyfriend is probably in jail somewhere."

"How can you still call him you're boyfriend?"

"Because, I love him."

"Miles, he _threw _you across the room. How in the world do you love someone like that?"

"Okay, he has a little temper, it's not his fault. Plus, half the reasons he hurts me is my fault and I deserve it."

Did she not here what she was saying? I didn't understand how she can possibly think that she deserved this abuse. Wait, hold on. Did she just say…?

"He's hurt you before?!" I yelled. Miley jumped, but soon calmed down.

"Can you please lower your voice before someone hears you?"

"Miles, I'm just going to ask you this once, please dump him."

"What?! No, of course not! Nick, if you think him throwing me around was bad, think about what he is going to do when I ask for him to break up with me. I might not even get to see the next day." Miley replied as she mumbled the last part. I felt so sorry for her. I guess she wanted to leave him, but just didn't know how.

I made my way towards her bed and sat next to her and took hold of her hand. I began to softly make circles on her palm.

"He isn't going to hurt you again, because if he does, he is going to have to do it over my dead body."

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while! I have been kind of lazy, but I'll try to stop! So, tell me about your Christmas, Hanukkah, or Kwanza. Please tell me about your welcoming of 2010, and tell me when you get back to school. I go back tomorrow! Okay, PEACE OUT!**

**P.S. Go on my youtube and read my story! .com/user/stlucianative12**


	6. Nocturnal

"_He_ _isn't going to hurt you again, because if he does, he is going to have to do it over my dead body." _

I couldn't fall asleep straight. No, it wasn't the fact that I was surrounded by machines that kept beeping, but the fact that the girl I love was currently hooked up to what it seemed like a thousands of cords. The doctors allowed me to stay because no one had informed Miley's parents yet 'cause that meant that sooner or later, paparazzi would find out and it would end up in some huge massive mess.

Miley was actually sleeping. I guess I talked her to sleep. We talked to each other about everything. She told me how she met Liam and how at first she seemed like a nice guy, but then he started acted a little weird and started to hit her. I personally wanted to cry for her and wrapped my arms around her forever so she could know that she would be safe no matter where she was, but I just couldn't do that. I couldn't become her Superman when she needed it. I couldn't stop all the villains in her life just because she wanted me too. I wished I could, but I couldn't, it just wasn't possible. I sighed as I looked at a clock hanging on the wall in the dim room. It was 3:00 in the morning and the only thing that seemed alive were nurses walking up and down to check up on their patients and doctor talking to other doctors about medical stuff.

After listening to a nurse talking to a doctor about a young child who broke her arm, I decided that since I couldn't get any sleep, I might as well wandered around the hospital and looked at some interesting things that was here. I got up from my chair beside's Miley's bed and got out of the room quietly, so I wouldn't wake her up. Once I was out of the hospital room, I went down to the cafeteria. I was surprised to see it was still open at this time at night, but that didn't stop me from getting something to eat.

I ordered a sub and headed back to Miley's room. Honestly, what could I possibly do at 3:00 in the morning? I sighed and took a bite off my sandwich. I guess after I finished my sub, I could fall asleep and get a good night's rest. I mean, I would have to deal with my parents the next morning. They were probably wondering what in the world I was doing and why I wasn't home yet. I hated the fact that I was making my mom stay up all night without sleep; she was really the only person who actually understood me inside and out. While everyone else thought I hated Miley, she would gush about her to me because she really knew how I felt.

I sighed again a I entered the room, I noticed Miley's phone vibrating off the hook, but she was too much in a deep sleep to notice. I know it was rude to answer other people's phones, but it must be really important if the person I calling you in the middle of the night.

"Hello? Miles? Where are you?" After a while I realized it was Miley's older sister, Brandi.

"Um actually, Miley's sleeping."

"Wait, what? Who is this and where the hell is Miley?" I guess a quick temper ran through the Stewart clan.

"It's Nick and Miley's with me." I heard a quick sigh of relief from Brandi.

"Oh, thank God!" Brandi replied. "Mom, Nick has Miley." I totally forgot Miley was home by herself so when the rest of her family came home and found their house a mess, blood on the floor, and their prize possession gone, they probably panicked and the they must've thought of the worst to what could happen to their daughter.

"Whoa, wait. Nick where are you? Your parents have been calling everybody to figure out where you were. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. It's Miley who I'm worried about." I said as I looked at the humble of beauty that was silently sleeping in front of me.

"What's the matter with her? Is she okay, did she get hurt or something?" I knew if I didn't tell Brandi the truth, I would be risking Miley in much more danger, but at the same time, could I risk Miles hating me more for ratting out her boyfriend?

"Um, well, I went to meet up with Miley so the two of us could go and eat lunch, but while she was getting her purse, she tripped over something and landed head first into the coffee table. She was bleeding an awful lot so I brought her to the hospital."

"Really?" Brandi didn't sound that convinced.

"Absolutely, I was there to witness the whole thing." I aid trying to cover up my tracks.

"Are you sure Miley didn't get hurt from, or by someone_ else_?" Brandi asked. It was like he knew what I was up to. I couldn't tell her that Liam had hurt Miles so I kept my mouth sealed.

"Hmm, I'm positive. Do _you_ something I don't?" I asked. The phone fell silent for a quick minute. I heard Brandi sigh for a while.

"Nope, I know nothing. I guess I really do have a clumsy sister. Are you with her right now?"

"Yeah, but she is sleeping. The doctors told me she had glass in her skin and they took that out, so now the only thing wrong with her is the bruises. She's pretty exhausted so they said it's a good thing that she slept for awhile.

"Oh, well I guess I'll tell my parents." The conversation stayed silent for what seemed like forever. Then Brandi spoke again. "Nick, by chance did Liam popped by to visit Miles?" That question perked my ears. Did Brandi know…?

"Um, well yeah, I think he came to say hello and drop something for Miley." Well, at least I told her half the truth.

"Oh, well that's interesting." Brandi mumbled suspiciously. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Um, sure, yeah. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, the conversation ended and the dial tone went dead. I laid Miley's phone down on the dresser next to her bed. I gave her one good look and gave her a kiss on her forehead. I walked to the small ouch across the room and sprawled myself on it.

"Sweet dreams, Miles." And soon enough, I was asleep.

The next morning I was awoken by something that hit my head. My eyes opened wide to see MIley giggling as she was eating some cereal for her breakfast.

"Wakey, wakey, Nicholas. It's time to get up." I looked up to the clock that hanged on the wall across from me. It read 9:00. I stood up from my original (and uncomfortable) position from the couch to Miley's hospital bed.

"What is a beauty like you up so early?" I asked as Miley began to blush.

"Well, I've been awake for a while now. I was going to let you sleep in, but I figured you probably need to wake up early to write some songs, or whatever you do during your free time." She said.

I yawned and stretched a little bit. "You don't look like you had a nice sleep," Miley stated. I laughed a little and nodded my head.

"Hmm, maybe I should go and get some breakfast, I'll be back in no time," I said. Miley nodded her head in response and I left the room.

It was when I left the hospital room is when I saw my worst nightmare. He looked like average teenage boy, except he had the looks of a male model. He was much taller than me, and looked flawless, except for the bags underneath his eyes. It was then when I realized Liam Hemsworth was walking traight into Miley's room.

**Hey guys, yeah you can hate me for not writing often. I kind of lost my inspiration. It feels weird writing this with Nicholas and Selena dating and all. Haha, who would've thought? I've really lost all hope for Niley a **_**long**_** time ago. I just write these stories because people read 'em and who said Niley wasn't cute? Haha, well I don't expect you to write a review, but please do if you wish. Wow, this a long author's note. I'll just stop talking….now. **

**Oh, P.S. I just want to say, I love Liam Hemsworth! (He's kind of a better boyfriend than Nick…shh!)I just made him the bad guy because I needed one, and I was tired making Selena one, she isn't that bad, soo, yup.**


End file.
